3rd IgorTV's Eurocup
Overview The 3rd Austrian Eurocup will be the third edition of the periodic international men's football championship of Europe organised by IgorTV's FA and UEFA. England and Bosnia and Herzegovina managed to claim their titles, while France reached two times in the final to become runners-up. Host Selection In 6 October 2017, at Berlin, IgorTV's headquarters announced Austria as the third host of the European Championship, after France and England. The Austrians defeated Ukraine and Denmark in the process. Participating Teams and Qualification Format Main Information Centre: 3rd Austrian Euro Qualification All UEFA member associations are eligible to compete in the qualifying competition, with the hosts Austria qualifying directly to the finals. Then, the 54 remaining teams will be divided in nine groups of six teams with the top two placed teams in each group and the best third-place team qualifying directly. The eight remaining third-placed teams contest two-legged play-offs to determine the last four qualifiers for the finals. Venues and Official Ball Six venues, new and renovated, in five cities around Argentina were selected to be part of this tournament. Two in central Buenos Aires zone, and the rest around it, specificalliy in Avallaneda, Rosario, Liniers and Córdoba, with the final being played on Estádio Monumental de Núñez. The Official Match Ball The official matchball of the third edition of the European Championship will be called 'Adidas Gentucken' as a name that mix the words 'Gentiana', which's a famous historic type of flower in the country, and 'Schlucken', Austrian-German for 'Swallow', name of the national animal of Austria, and all of them being symbols of this land. However, no official photo has ever been launched yet. The Finals Draw and Group Stage The 24 participating teams will be drawn into six groups, and in preparation for this, the teams were organised into six pots with the five highest-ranked teams joining host nation, Austria. The first round, or group stage, was a competition between the 24 teams divided among six groups of four, where each group engaged in a round-robin tournament within itself. The two highest ranked teams in each group advanced to the knockout stage, the four best third-ranked sides also progress, leaving 16 teams going into the new round-of-16 knockout phases, ahead of the usual quarter-finals, semi-finals and final, and only 8 teams going out at the group stage. Teams will be awarded three points for a win and one for a draw. For any match in the knockout stage, a draw after 90 minutes of regulation time was followed by two 15 minute periods of extra time to determine a winner. If the teams were still tied, a penalty shoot-out was held to determine a winner. Group Stage Group A Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F First and Third Places Standings In order to organize the knockouts legs from Round of 16 a new system will be adopted from this edition of the Eurocup. Standings table of first, second and third-places of each group will be developed. The third-place exists to determine which thirds will qualify (only the four best out of six) and to which one of them will face the bests first places. The first-place table exists to define which team will face one of the four best third-placed teams or that'll play against the lower ranked teams in the second-placed teams table. The second-place table consists in show which team between them will face either the fifth or sixth best first-placed team, or to face another team from the same table, that can be the first/second/third/fourth best second-place. First-Placed Standings Table Second-Placed Standings Table Third-Place Standings Table Knockout Stage Round of 16 Quarter-Finals Semi-Finals Final Category:National Teams Tournaments